Factory-installed auto radios or tape players often come with rear speakers which are suspended from the deck or shelf which extends behind the top of the rear seat of the car to the bottom of its rear window. In such cases the rear deck installed at the auto factory has an oblong speaker opening. Because the space immediately below the rear deck is very restricted longitudinally of the car it has been necessary to provide a speaker opening which is so oblong that the sound quality if impaired. Heretofore the shape of the speaker opening in the car's rear deck has dictated the shape of the speaker itself. For example, in current General Motors cars the speaker opening in the rear deck is about 4 inches (from front-to-back) by 10 inches (from side-to-side), and a speaker with those proportions has relatively poor sound quality.